Sailing
by oxCHEERxo
Summary: Perry, Peyton and rikki enjoy a cruise ship until rikki dissapears if you dont know who peyton and rikki are read my first story
1. Chapter 1

Peyton Perry and Rikki all stood next to each other Doofenshmirtz was on the other side of his living room doofenshmirtz had built a robot to steal anything he wanted which was a stupid plan rikki's nemesis had already thought of it a few years ago but doofenshmirtz had made clones of it so here they are fighting robots after a while of fighting perry got tired of it and broke the remote that controlled the cloning machine the plan back fired and the machine blew up it blasted perry,peyton and rikki in the air. Rikki landed first on a hard deck then perry landed on rikki and peyton landed on both of them

"ooohhh soft landing" peyton said

"uuugggghhh get off of me!" rikki yelled while being crushed peyton got off and helped both perry and rikki up then they all jumped when they heard the ships horn they were on board the ship started to set sail

"perry we gotta get off this boat" peyton yelled

"i can't my legs hurt i've been fighting robots and i've also got blasted halfway across the tri state area and hit a hard deck.." perry said feeling a sense of failure

"yeah my arm kinda hurts" rikki said while rubbing his right arm

"don't worry the agency will send us a spy boat"perry said while opening his watch phone and monogram popped up on the screen

"agent p? what happened to doofenshmirtz?" monogram asked perry just held up his wrist so mongram could see where he was, "why are you at the danville harbor?" monogram asked perry just made his clicking noise, "oh uh we can send you a spy boat" monogram said

"actually sir our boats are getting remodeled in france so we really cant send one to get agent p" carl the intern said as he walked up to monogram perry just smacked his palm to his face and he made his clicking noise,

" well agent p the boat isn't big enough for us to land one of our jets on it so i guess you'll have to wait...."

"sir i figure out where the boat is going its gonna dock in south america" carl said

"great! agent p luckily this boat docks in south america theres an agency there they'll probably give you a spy boat monogram said perry gave him a quick salute and hung up

"so what'd he say?" rikki asked

"the boat docks in south america theres an agency there" perry answered

"aaww thats way too far away and this boat moves so slowly" peyton whined

"you have to wait" perry said

"aaawww" peyton and rikki both said then they turned around to see that it was a cruise ship perry looked over to see peyton smiling rikki was doing the same perry even found himself smiling

"got anything negative to say now?" perry asked

"no" peyton said without looking at him

the whole day they all enjoyed the cruise perry and peyton went swiming and rikki enjoyed a buffet

"ok lets have a race" perry said

"ok but im gonna win" peyton said

"Oh yeah we'll see about that"perry said, "1---2---3----GO" perry yelled as he started swiming out of the corner of his eye he saw peyton swim past him and when he looked up she had already won

"i beat you" peyton said with a tuanting voice

"be quiet" perry said

"guys you have to try this stuff!" rikki yelled perry stared at the brown thing in rikkis hand

"is that melted icecream" peyton said

"yeah but it taste better when it's melted" rikki said

"i dont want any" perry said

"me niether" peyton said, "perry lets go down the water slide!" peyton said

"yeah that sounds great - how about you rikki?" perry asked

"naw i can't swim" rikki said

"ok" peyton said, "come on perry lets go!" peyton yelled as she grabbed perrys hand and ran off after going down the slide a few times they realized it was getting dark and perry was tired

*9:00 pm*

perry laid down on a floating bed in the middle of the pool peyton swimed up to him

"hey perry! - why are you sleeping it's only nine" peyton asked

"im tired" perry answered

"you're so boring!" peyton yelled perry opened his eyes and sat up

"I AM NOT - REMEMBER IM ONE OF THE BEST AGENTS!" perry yelled back at her

"ppfftt - yeah right" peyton said trying to annoy perry

"YEAH I AM RIGHT" perry yelled his face was getting red

rikki watched them fight from behind a chair

"they're so stupid" he said while smiling

"NO YOURE NOT THE BEST AGENT!!" peyton yelled

"HEY YOU ALMOST DIDN'T PASS YOUR TEST" perry yelled back,

"WELL IF YOU WANT TO PROVE YOU'RE SO GREAT THEN FIGHT!" peyton yelled she didn't expect perry to actually do anything perry jumped up and landed in the pool then he tackled peyton playfully

"GIVE UP!!" perry yelled

"YOU GIVE UP!!" peyton yelled while holding perry's arm behind his back

"YEAH RIGHT YOU THINK IM GONNA GIVE UP THAT EASY?!?" perry yelled back as he twisted around and grabbed peytons beak

"LET GO!!" peyton managed to say while perry was holding her beak

"IF YOU WANT ME TO LET GO GIVE UP!!" perry yelled

"I'LL PASS" peyton yelled while grabbing perry's hand perry tried to wiggle free

"LET GO!!" perry yelled

"NOT UNTIL YOU LET GO!!!" peyton yelled back

"NO!!" perry yelled, "LET GO FIRST!!" perry added

"FINE!!!" peyton screamed at him then she let go and perry let go to she looked over at perry

"so I am the best agent huh??" perry asked

"no" peyton said then she yawned and leaned against perry, "but the least you can do is carry me to a bed" she said

"can't you walk?" perry asked while laughing

"yeah i can but im to lazy" she answered

"yeah well im to lazy too" perry said then they both started to laugh.


	2. hey wheres rikki?

After perry and peyton got out of the pool they both dried off perry laid down in his towel his eyes were closed peyton was wrapped up in her towel just staring at her reflection in the pool,

"I'm bored" peyton said,

"try going to sleep" perry said

"i did but i cant" she answered then the song love bug came on then peyton got an idea, "hey perry lets dance" peyton said perry opened his eyes

"no thanks i've never really danced before" perry said and he felt peyton pull on his arm

"come on its not that hard - just like uuhh - well i've never danced before either" peyton said, "perry there's nothing to do!" peyton whined

"just sleep" perry said while closing his eyes again

"aaawww - fine" peyton said as she laid down

"see isn't sleeping better than being bored?" perry asked

"meh" peyton mumbled in a boring tone after wards she finally fell asleep

*9:00 am*

perry forced himself to wake up but everytime he was about to open his eyes he stopped himself then he thought of something that made his eyes open wide....Phineas and Ferb he had been gone since yesterday and they probably are worried sick without turning over he said

"hey peyton do you know how far we are from south america?" no reply, "peyton?" perry said then he turned over and peyton wasn't there perry felt a bit embarassed to be talking to no one then he sat up,

"how is she so energetic?" perry asked himself as he looked around he looked in the pool she wasn't there he checked the buffet again no peyton to be found and come to think of it rikki wasn't here either perry started to shout their names until peyton jumped up behind him,

"hey perry whats wrong?" peyton asked and perry jumped then he turned around,

"Thank god I found you" perry said

"no actually I found you so what'd you want?" peyton asked

"have you seen rikki?" perry asked,

"not since yesterday when we were in the pool"she answered "speaking of which" peyton said as she started to walk off towards the pool but perry stopped her,

"peyton this is not the time we gotta find rikki" perry said

" jeez you're boring and you worry to much - I wanna try rock climbing" peyton said

"oh yeah well you get distracted to easy now come on!" perry said as he pulled on peytons arm

"blah blah blah you just keep saying your words" peyton said

"well you do" perry mumbled making sure peyton heard it

"i do not!" peyton yelled

"you just keep saying your words" perry mimicked, "now hurry up!" perry yelled as he pulled harder on her arm

*DOOFENSMIRTZ EVIL INCORPARATED!*

"where is perry the platyupus?" doofensmirtz asked one of his robots expecting no answer but a screen on the robots stumach lit up showing a red dot marking where perry was, "why is he near mexico wheres he going?" doofensmirtz asked himself, "lets just get on with my evil scheme" doofensmirtz said as he pulled down a projector screen and all the robots he had left sat down in some seats (that like came from nowhere) and the little movie started

"ever had one annoying person in your life? say like perry the platyupus" doofensmirtz said as a picture of perry came up on the screen, "well say goodbye to them when you use the pig-inator now you can turn your nemesis into a pig!" doofensmirtx yelled as a simulation of perry turning into a pig came on the screen. all the robots started to clap except one D-34

"D-34 is there a reason you don't like my idea?" doofensmirtz asked

"well the plan could back fire" D-34 said

"Oh yeah well get ready to spend the rest of your days in mud!" doofenshmirtz yelled as he pulled back some curtains reaviling the pig-inator the he press a button shooting a ray at D-34 turning him into a robot pig,, "NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME - MWA HA HA HA HA!!!" doofenshmirtz screamed


	3. chapter 3

Rikki woke up at 7:33 and yawned,

"where am I?" he asked himself as he searched around the room until he realized three little kids were staring at him. Then he pretended to be a mindless animal then a teenage girl came into the room,

"did you decide on what to name your---" the girl stopped " rodent" she said. Rikki stared her, "or whatever it is" she added,

"scruffy!" the youngest kid shouted happily the teenager just stared at the three kids sitting there,

"great name" she said sarcasticly then her eyes widened, "IS THAT MY COVER THAT THAT THING IS SITTING ON!!" she yelled as she quickly walked up to them she towered over the three kids two of the smaller kids stared at her terrified the nine year old spoke up,

"MOM SAID WE CAN USE IT FOR SCRUFFY!" he yelled the teenager stared at them and then turned around and walked out the door,

"MOM THERE USING MY BLANKET!" she yelled. Rikki could barely hear her mother speak. Rikki heard footsteps and glanced up at a man, "hey guys got all your things?" he asked. All three kids nodded, "good its time to get off the boat" he said as he turned around the kids grabbed their suitcases and the nine year old grabbed rikki or 'scruffy' and they left the room they went down a hallway down some stairs and they were off the boat then Rikki quickly realized that Peyton and Perry were still on the boat he tried to wiggle out of the nine year olds grasp but he wasn't able to. Then he remembered what had happened

*flashback*

Rikki sat behind a chair watching peyton and perry argue and he chuckled,

"AAAAWWWWW guys look at the kitty!" someone behind rikki said he turned around to see a nine year old a seven year old and a four year old,

"thats a raccoon" a man said as he stepped up behind them,

"ITS SO CUTE" the seven year old yelled,

"honey whats a raccoon doing on the ship?" asked the wife of the man,

"aw its so far away from its mom and dad" the nine year old said,\

"maybe we can keep it!" the seven year said excitedly. The mother and father stared at eachother and back at rikki,

"only for a while just until we find out what to do with him" the man said. Rikki couldn't believe what had just happen all the years he had been a pro agent and yet he was distracted long enough for humans to find him and they wanted to keep him what if they ended up sending him to a zoo or something? Rikki was so afraid that he fainted

*end of flashback*

'Oh no! what if i'll never see perry or peyton ever again? what if I never get home?' Rikki thought to himself,

"Scruffy stop" the nine year old said the dad turned around and stared at the kid,

"you know what I said you can't be naming it because it will be harder to let him go" the dad said the three kid stared at him sadly however the teenager didn't even care,

"uh I'm gonna have to burn this now" she said as she held up her cover that Rikki had laid on

*on the boat*

"OH NO" peyton shouted,

"whats wrong?" perry asked as he joined her looking over the side of the boat then he saw rikki and his eyes widened, "WHAT IS HE DOING" perry yelled

(dun dun dun) dramatic music every body needs it just to spice up your day oh no what will happen to Rikki? Will Perry and Peyton be able to save him?


End file.
